Noise
by HannahMcBills
Summary: Summary – It's been months since the battle, and Loki has finally gotten his true punishment… His thoughts no longer secrete to the world. After returning, with his brother, to Midgard things will have to change, but for better or worse? Bromance, random, please r
1. Chapter 1

**Summary – It's been months since the battle, and Loki has finally gotten his true punishment… His thoughts no longer secrete to the world. After returning, with his brother, to Midgard things will have to change, but for better or worse? Bromance, random, please r&r**

**A.N: random idea, hope you like it!**

Tony sat silently on a leather armchair, he had a bowl of popcorn in his hands but he hadn't eaten a single piece of it.

"This is amazing, the picture is to clear!" Steve remarked for the fifth time that night, the movie that was playing was of no interest to the soldier but the fact that an image on a TV could be so clear seemed to make his brains explode.

"Shut up." Tony replied bluntly, saying what everyone else was thinking but were too polite to say. They were watching the first film of the Lord of the Rings, none of them were huge fans but they'd decided over the next few weeks they get Steve to watch all of the big films of the last 70 years; their list involved stuff like, Star Wars, The Godfather, The Matrix and some film called Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang that Tony had found on the internet, apparently it was never shown in cinemas but the main guy looked so much like him that it'd got quite a big fan base.

"Have any of you guys heard from Thor?" Bruce asked, looking up from the sleek tablet on his lap.

"I don't think anyone has..." Steve admitted, he looked at the floor. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Well, Loki was pretty well contained when they left-" Tony remarked, throwing a piece of popcorn at the captain.

"You know that isn't what I mean." Steve glowered at the genius who just shrugged.

"You can't blame him; he's practically lost his bother." Natasha agreed.

X x X

Loki stood before Odin; his punishment had been an odd one, as if Odin had stolen it from one of the many works of human fiction.

"Loki?" Thor breathed his eyes on his brother but Loki couldn't bring himself to turn to look at him.

_**Thor.**_ The thought was as clear as a bell in the nearly silent hall. Odin sat down on his throne and the voice was heard again. _**My throne...?**_ The voice wasn't angry, confused and hurt maybe but not angry.

"How is that possible?" Thor asked his father in wonder.

"Powerful magic of ancient magicians, my son." Odin informed him, Loki snarled and tried to jump forwards towards the man but Odin had used his own magic to bind the spell and Loki's body gave way beneath him.

_**I hate you...**_ The voice whispered sorrowfully as Loki lay curled in on him on the floor, a sound that was almost a growl coming from his throat. Odin sighed and looked over to his eldest son.

"Take Loki to Midgard with you, he still has his powers but he cannot plot nor use his power excessively in this state." The All Father ordered, Thor bowed his head and strode forwards to help his brother to his feet. They walked in silence to Heimdall's hall, well not quite silence as the voice could be heard, it becoming less clear as Loki's thoughts multiplied to the point where they almost hurt.

_**Thor. Brother? No, shut up! But why? I don't understand! SHUT UP! Please let me go, I won't hurt anyone! I promise, not even the stupid mortal woman... Promise? No, I couldn't promise that, I'd kill her if she so much as breathed in my direction. It's cold. How can I be cold? I'm nothing but dirt, ice with cracks running through its centre... SHUT UP, SHUT UP SHUT UP!**_

"Brother..." Thor mumbled, but he could barely hear himself over the noise, he wondered briefly if Loki heard it as he did or if it was just like normal thoughts to him.

_**Leave me alone. Brother? Thor? He is not my brother!**_ The voice yelled and Loki grinded his teeth, closing his eyes and breathing out deeply, trying to calm his thoughts.

"You will get used to it... You'll be okay." Thor stated just as they reached Heimdall. The keeper looked at Loki, a strange kind of interest in his eyes as the voice started jabbering again.

_**Stupid Thor, stupid Avengers.**_ And then Loki glared at Heimdall, his green eyes doing their best to seem angry but behind the voice was a tone that everyone could read, a tone that just told you the emotion. It didn't speak it was just an underlying thing and only sorrow and self-hate could be heard from this at the current moment.

"Good luck, Thor." Heimdall said as the new Bi Frost opened. Loki looked over, once again, at the keeper, his green eyes seemed to soften and a second before they left Heimdall could have sworn he heard the quietest apology from the god of mischief in his voice.

X x X

Tony threw another piece of popcorn and another and another but Bruce didn't seem to notice the huge amount of food that had begun to nest in his dark hair.

"Stop it, Tony." Steve grumbled, he seemed to be finally getting into the film and could see Tony out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm bored, nothing interesting has happened in ages!" The billionaire grumbled, throwing another piece that hit Bruce in the eye.

"Ouch!" The scientist sat up and rubbed his eye unhappily.

"Come on, Capcicle, we can take the big guy!" Tony exclaimed with a childish glint in his eyes. Around the tower the sky grew dark, thunder ripped through the clouds to attack the buildings of New York.

"Oh..." Bruce said softly, realizing that they'd finally get to know what punishment Loki got for his crimes. The Avengers walked out of the glass door, onto the patio like area on top of the building and waited. A flash of red lightning struck in front of them and Thor beamed at them.

"My friends!" He boomed, and raised his arms in greeting.

"Thor." Tony greeted with a smile.

"Thor, where's Loki? What happened to him?" asked Steve but he could already hear it, a quiet voice in admist the story but something told Steve that we wasn't hearing it with his ears as it seemed to echo inside his mind.

"Well..." Thor stepped aside to reveal a very sick and under fed looking Loki, his black hair messed up from the rain and a few strands on his face. Now they could all hear it, the voice that sounded so much like Loki but it couldn't be him because he wasn't moving his lips... right?

_**Help!Killme!Thor?Brother?Idon'tknowwhattodo!WhatdoIsay?**_ Then the god closed his eyes and repeated a sentence very clearly in his new voice. _**I am Loki, I am a god, I tried to rule the humans and this is my punishment.**_ Silence followed as the Avengers stared at the raven haired immortal, as they stared into his thoughts and mind and what was left of his soul.

**A.N: Hope you enjoyed it – continue? Don't continue? Learn to juggle? Don't learn to juggle? Please review and tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary – It's been months since the battle, and Loki has finally gotten his true punishment… His thoughts no longer secrete to the world. After returning, with his brother, to Midgard things will have to change, but for better or worse? Bromance, random, please r&r**

**A.N: Thank you for all the faves, follows and reviews :) Love and virtual cookies to you all! Oh and I'd like to explain something – the difference between voice and tone, Loki's voice is his actual thoughts where as his tone is his emotions :P Just thought I'd make it clear, please enjoy!**

Loki stood silently besides Thor, except he wasn't exactly silent as his voice raged in the wind.

_**Why here? They'll kill me! Maybe that would be best, I'm not exactly wan- SHUT UP!**_ Loki watched as Bruce recoiled at his shouting, he closed his eyes and let his head drop.

"Brother?" Thor asked, he put his hand on Loki's shoulder and before Loki seemed to realize that he was doing, he leaning into his elder brother's touch.

_**Brother...**_ His voice whisper, his tone was sad but maybe not as hopeless as it was a few minutes previously.

"Thor." Steve said slowly, Loki head snapped up and he shoved Thor's arm off him, stepped away and glared at the Avengers.

_**Plan ruiners, stupid avengers.**_ His voice grumbled childishly.

"May we stay here?" ask Thor as he shot his brother a concerned look.

"WE?" Tony demanded, raising an eyebrow at Loki.

"He cannot plot against us as every living thing can hear his thoughts... He will not harm anyone on Midgard." Thor promised, looking pleadingly at his friends.

"Fine. But you have to stay with him 24/7." Tony stated, ignoring the angry stares of the other Avengers and walking back into the apartment. Everyone stood in silence for a few moments before Tony poked his head back out of the door, looking seriously at Loki. "This includes showering, sleeping and whatever else it is that you gods do."

_**I hope you die.**_ Loki's voice growled, as if he didn't feel like he had to talk aloud any more. He followed Thor inside the building and stood awkwardly near to the glass door.

"Sit, brother." Thor gestured towards a chair; Loki's quiet noise suddenly became loud as he protested against sitting with the mortals.

_**NOWAYAMIGOINGANYWHERENEARTHEM!**_ His voice roared. The Avengers hadn't turned the film back on as Loki's voice was too rattled for them to hear much else.

"Calm, the fuck, down!" Tony yelled over the roar of words that were impossible to understand.

_**I don't know how to...**_ Loki's voice admitted, he looked straight ahead, his eyes wide at his sudden show of weakness. _**SHUT UP, SHUT UP!**_

"Loki." Natasha said, trying to keep her voice calm.

_**What?**_ Loki demanded, his tone was somewhat hopeful that she could help him out.

"Count to ten and take deep breaths, and then come watch the film and trying to stop thinking so much." She ordered, her eyes narrowing slightly but her expression neutral. Loki nodded and closed his eyes, they all heard his counting, his voice becoming calmer each number.

_**Ten...**_ Loki opened his eyes, took another deep breath and sat down next to his brother.

"Thank you." Tony said simply, not as much smite in his voice as one might have thought there would be. He picked up the remote and the movie continued, luckily for everyone it was near the end and Loki's voice wasn't as loud as it was before. After a while, Loki's eyes grew heavy and he fell into the world of sleep.

X x X

Bruce looked over to Thor; the god of thunder was smiling at his little brother as the raven haired man breathed deeply in his sleep. Loki had his head resting on Thor's shoulder and he looked almost innocent.

_**Thor...**_ His voice kept saying quietly, distracting everyone from the film but they were doing their best to ignore it. Bruce smiled, maybe Loki wasn't as bad as he first seemed, sure it was going to take a while for them to trust him but maybe he could come in useful against the other bad guys that had to show up sooner or later.

"It's kind of annoying." Clint remarked, looking over to Loki, he stared at him for a few seconds before looking away and shaking his head.

"Clint?" Natasha asked, she watched him with a look that told Bruce she was assessing everything he did, every tiny little movement that he made.

"Loki-"

"The end!" Tony declared so loudly that Bruce was surprised Loki didn't stir, but then again, the god had looked like he'd gone 20 rounds with the Other Guy, earlier. Clint glared briefly at Tony then looked over to the sleeping God.

"Can't you see that?" Clint asked, looking over to Loki, his face was peaceful and there was even a hint of a smile. Then something happened, the moment Bruce looked at Loki's face images flooded his mind. Thor and Loki as children, both grinning like lunatics as they tried to get past Heimdall and look at the Bi Frost. The brothers running through fields together and play fighting in so much mud that Frigga had almost throttled them when they'd appeared covered in it at the banquet that night. Bruce blinked a few times; he found that if he looked away the pictures disappeared but he kept watching. Many more memories passed… some things that _maybe_ were just Loki's imagination and then there was a memory of Thor. The older man was hold his hammer high above Loki's head as the younger brother was chained to the floor, Thor smirked evilly and the hammer came crashing down. Loki's eyes flew widen open and everyone quickly looked away, apart from Thor who just stared at his brother in shock.

X x X

Thor could almost feel tears coming into his eyes as he relayed the final scene in his head, how could Loki think of him that way? Loki stared at the floor, his hands shaking and his foot tapping the floor nervously... he knew that Thor had seen his dream.

"Brother..." Thor whispered, or whimpered, depending on how you looked at it. The blonde stretch out his hand and tried to touch Loki's arm in some sort of comforting motion but his brother flinched away, as if he thought Thor's touch would burn his skin.

"Don't touch me." Loki snarled, talking out loud for the first time since he'd been given his voice.

_**Thor? Brother... My brother? I don't know anymore! Nothing makes sense...**_ Loki put his face in his hands as his thought echoed in the heads of everyone else in the room.

"I think it's time for bed." Bruce suggested, standing casually and glaring at Tony; the billionaire looked like he was ready to record the dramatic moment but after spotting Bruce he stood. Within ten seconds the only people left in the room were Thor and Loki.

"Brother." Thor said, more sternly this time, grabbing Loki's shoulder and pulling his so they were looking each other in the eye, Loki's emerald orbs were wet and Thor couldn't help but feel true pain in his heart at the state of his brother.

_**Please...**_ Loki's voice whispered, his tone was full of hurt and confusion and expectation but Thor didn't understand why.

"I would never harm you brother." Thor informed him, his eyes softening. Loki's voice opened to show him pictures of them fighting, of Loki stabbing Thor and Loki standing alone, watching the battle whilst telling himself that he didn't need his family. Thor looked away and closed his eyes, his head throbbing from the images that Loki hadn't even meant to show him, or had he?

"Loki, you and I are brothers! No matter who sired us, I will always love you." Thor pulled Loki into a hug, for a moment Loki resisted but then he relaxed and his arms slowly wrapped themselves around his brother.

_**Thor... Brother, I... I love you too...**_

**A.N: Ah the joys of brotherly love :D Don't worry; there will be conflict and stuff with everyone and maybe some torture-ish stuff? Suggest ideas in reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary – It's been months since the battle, and Loki has finally gotten his true punishment… His thoughts no longer secrete to the world. After returning, with his brother, to Midgard things will have to change, but for better or worse? Bromance, random, please r&r**

**A.N: Chapter 3 :O Please enjoy and I've just noticed that everyone is OOC… oh well :P I'm useless at that. **

Tony opened his eyes and groaned, he hadn't been drinking, that much, but his head was pounding as he sat up in bed. The dark room spinned and his stomach flipped, the billionaire took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

Thor... Loki's voice mumbled quietly from a few floors down, Tony frowned, unsure of how far away he'd have to go to have silence. He stood, stretched his arms high above his head and popped his back... Only then did his stomach decide to inform him of his imminent doom. Clasping one hand over his mouth, Tony darted into his bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach into his toilet. He closed his eyes tightly as another wave of nausea swept over him, his stomach contracted again and the remints of the bile in his stomach was vomited into the toilet.

"Kill me..." Tony grumbled, wishing that Pepper was there to scream girlishly at the sick and then go get him a blanket and cut of water. But she wasn't so he remained hunched up in the bathroom, shaking all over.

_**Stark?**_ Tony frowned as Loki's voice drifted through the floor boards to his ear. It sounded oddly concerned. As everyone else was silently sleeping, Tony heard the conversation between the two brothers that followed.

_**Thor!**_ Loki grumbled. He must have pushed Thor (or flipped his bed over) because there was a loud 'thump' and then Thor's annual morning groan.

"Brother? What time is it? Should we not sleep longer...?" Thor drawled, his voice exhausted even thought everyone had gone to bed at ten for an early night.

_**I think that Stark is... pained.**_ Loki informed him, his tone trying it's best to keep the tiny amount of concern out of it but it made Tony smile. Loki had feelings after all, but it was also obvious that he easily dismissed them normally.

"We shall go to check on him then."

_**We?**_ Loki demanded.

"Did you not hear him earlier? You have to stay besides me." Thor replied simply. Tony closed his eyes and took in a deep, shaky breath. He leaned over the toilet once again, a tiny amount of bile coming out of his mouth. He could hear Thor and Loki coming up on the elevator as he gagged, not sure whether he would throw up again or if he was completely empty now.

"Son of Stark?" Thor's voice echoed through the living room, Tony coughed loudly as he tried to talk but they seemed to guess where he was.

_**Bedroom, bathroom.**_ Loki stated, as it was obvious.

"In here." Tony yelled, his voice croaking. Thor poked his head around the door, his smile quickly disappearing when he saw the state of his friend.

X x X

"Son of Stark... you are not well." Thor remarked, the mortal was as white as marble and his pupils were so big that his irises were almost gone.

"Call... Pepper." Tony pleaded, his face contracted and his leant over the toilet and gagged.

_**Pepper Pots? That mortal, where's the phone? Or do I just ask the voice that talks when I ask random questions?**_ Loki frowned, decided that Jarvis couldn't hear his thoughts and spoke out loud.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?" Jarvis replied quickly, Loki twitched uncertainly.

"Call Pepper and ask her to come here, Stark has been taken ill." Loki informed the computer.

"Calling Pepper Potts." Thor smiled at his brother, and then looked back over to Tony, who was once again leaning against the wall, shaking like a leaf. Thor stood, walked into the bedroom, grabbed Tony's comforter and wrapped it around the man.

"What is wrong?" asked the god, Tony swallowed and took a few deep breaths, Loki reappeared behind Thor and handed his brother a glass of water, then walked away and sat on the bed.

They get sick so easily, and when they are sick they can't even look after themselves. His voice grumbled as he let his body tip backwards so he was lying on Stark's bed. Thor glanced over to him and saw pictures of Tony and Loki talking, Tony holding a drink and talking sarcastically, although the words were blurred.

"Thanks." Tony mumbled, taking a few sips of water.

"What is wrong, Man of Iron?" Thor queried, Tony took another sip and then set the glass down next to him, snuggling into his comforter.

"I think I ate something weird..." Tony mumbled, his eyelids drooping as he tried to stay awake.

"Tony?" Steve yelled, he had also been woken up when Thor's bed had been flipped and must of gathered what was going on from Loki's voice.

"Go back to bed!" Tony replied loudly, Steve appeared, looking at the man on the floor with worried eyes.

"You look..." Steve said slowly, Tony glared at him.

"Get lost, Pepper is coming, I'm fi-" He lurched to the toliet, the tiny amount of water he'd drunk coming back up.

"I don't think you are." Steve remarked, he looked over to Thor, who was now sat next to Loki on the bed.

_**Bored... Maybe I should teleport myself back to the room? Actually... the green beast might 'Smash' me again.**_ Loki's voice remarked as he hummed to himself. Steve raised his eyebrows; Loki was humming pretty loudly, as if he thought that his humming would drown out his voice.

"Thor, Loki." Thor looked over to while Loki stopped humming. "You guys can go back to bed; I'll sit with him until Pepper gets here."

X x X

Loki stood beside Thor in the small metal box that transported them around the towers; an elevator. He could hear his voice, it was like an echo of his thoughts, so everything he thought, he heard twice...

"Brother..." Thor began but then paused.

"Thor." Loki noted sarcastically.

"Thank you for getting the Son of Stark a drink." Thor said softly, Loki rolled his eyes.

_**The sooner I'd gotten him a drink the sooner we could of left.**_ His voice stated plainly. Thor chuckled softly.

"Im sure Lady Pepper will take good care of Tony." Loki sighed at Thor's attempt to make small talk.

_**Brother, what I am supposed to do?**_ Loki asked.

"What do you mean?"

_**When you go to help the humans I will not be able to go with you... **_Loki mumbled, Thor raised an eyebrow, wondering why Loki wasn't speaking properly.

"You can remain here; you will be well cared for by Jarvis!" Thor informed him, smiling softly at his brother's nervousness.

_**I suppose...**_ Loki agreed. His tone wasn't happy; it was concerned about himself, about the others and about Thor. The older brother glanced over to him, images of Thor being smashed into buildings, Loki stood alone in the tower watching.

"Everything will be fine." Thor stated, more seriously now, Loki nodded slowly.

X x X

"Did you see those two?" Steve asked, Tony glared at him, obviously not in a mood to talk. "Thor loves him... I don't think he ever stopped." Steve remarked, leaning against the wall.

"I think Loki loves him too, did you hear them last night?" Tony was now only a head as Steve had managed to find another blanket and both of them had been wrapped round him.

"I heard Loki..." Steve admitted, he was on the lowest floor of the Avengers part of the tower but even there he could hear Loki clearly.

"It's kind of annoying." Tony noted, shuffling into a more comfortable position under his blankets.

"I think he'll learn to control his thoughts after a while." Steve suddenly turned to look out of the door.

"Tony?" Pepper yelled, Tony grinned and then looked back to Steve.

"I really hope so."

**A.N: I hope you liked it, please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary – It's been months since the battle, and Loki has finally gotten his true punishment… His thoughts no longer secrete to the world. After returning, with his brother, to Midgard things will have to change, but for better or worse? Bromance, random, please r&r**

**A.N: Been kinda busy with stuff so sorry if this has taken a long time to update (can't remember when I last did xD) Please enjoy!**

_**Bored... Bored... Still bored... Wonder what Thor is doing?**_ It had been almost a week since Loki and Thor had returned to Midgard. He still hadn't gotten control of his thoughts but his voice was a bit quieter and didn't randomly scream at people when they looked at him the wrong way. The Avengers themselves were off fighting some robot made by a mutated Midgardian scientist called Victor Von Doom with the ability to manipulate energy.  
"JARVIS?" Loki called out into the empty room; he found it nice that at least one 'person' couldn't hear his thoughts so he often talked to the A.I when the others were out.  
"Yes, Mr. Loki?" Jarvis replied. Loki sighed, he'd been trying to get the disembodied voice to just call him 'Loki' but it seemed to be programmed to call him Mr or Sir.  
"Where is my brother?" the god asked, he stared up at the ceiling and sighed.  
"He is currently downtown, though he is moving too fast for me to track his location," Jarvis informed him; Loki nodded to himself and pushed himself off the couch.  
_**Go for a walk? Yeah, that'd be nice; not being allowed to go outside has been boring. Maybe I'll even- No, Thor would kill me if I got myself a slave...**_ Loki mumbled to himself, sighing as his voice echoed around the silent apartment. He walked over to the old coat stand that he'd tricked Tony into buying off 'eBay' and picked up his coat. It was similar to the one he wore in Germany, once again bought by Tony from a 'website'. The concept of human technology came easier to Loki then it did to Steve and Thor but even he struggled with the things that most people thought as simple. Tony was ill for three days, during those three days he'd order Loki anything he wanted, as if he was happy to spend as much money as possible, unfortunately they couldn't get any proper clothes for the god as all the tailors wanted to measure him in store or send someone over, so the billionaire had suggested that they wait until Loki had a bit more control and then get him to say all of his thoughts out loud and blame it on a nervous disposition. Loki put his hand on the elevator button and waited for a second, [and] when Jarvis didn't speak any word of objection, Loki hit the button and waited for the ding.  
_**Ah, the invention of a metal box that transports someone up and down a building... Can't Stark make some sort of teleportation system? I guess I'll have to make one for myself... **_Loki paused and stepped into the elevator; he leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes. _**Well, hopefully if my powers start working properly I can leave and go live on some recluse island.**_ A smile crept onto his face as he imagined himself on a beach somewhere, with no one to disturb him.

X x X

Tony grinned under his helmet; they'd been the crap out of the robot Doom had sent after the city. He landed besides Thor and took his helmet off, taking in a deep breath of cool air.  
"Good work team!" He declared, punching the air half-heartedly.  
"We should go check on Loki," Clint remarked, jumping down beside them from his perch on a building.  
"He'll be fine, he's happy with Jarvis," Tony noted, running an armoured hand through his hair and smiling at the remains of the robot in front of him.  
"Sir?" Jarvis asked from Tony's helmet, Tony looked down and turned the volume up so everyone could hear the A.I.  
"Yeah, buddy?"  
"It appears that Mr. Loki has left the tower." Thor's eyes widened.  
"Brother!" he grumbled, but he sounded concerned as well annoyed.  
"Did he put his watch on this morning?" Tony asked the god; Thor looked thoughtfully into space then nodded once.  
"I believe so, he enjoys wearing gold..." Thor smiled, he looked over to Tony, waiting for some sort of response to that information but the man just ignored him. Steve finally got over to them, his shield covered in some kind of oil.  
"We heading back?" asked the Captain, Tony nodded.  
"Maybe someone should follow Loki... Just in case. All those pictures of him from the attack were broadcast on the news and someone might try to hurt him." Clint suggested. Tony raised an eyebrow.  
"I thought you hated the guy."

X x X

Loki kept his head down, singing some of Tony's 'rock' songs in his head so that if someone heard his noise they'd think he was singing to himself... hopefully.  
_**Is he alive or dead? Has he thoughts within his head. We'll just pass him there. Why should we even care?**_ He hummed along with the song, finally he looked up examine the city around him, Stark had helped rebuild a lot of it in the short time that Loki and Thor were on Asgard, it was nothing compared to their city but for a human one it could have been worse. People were looking at him, he realised that his thoughts had been wandering and that anyone looking at his face would now be seeing pictures of Asgard and of the Avengers. He turned quickly down an alleyway, Tony still hadn't managed to find a minimum distance for Loki's voice yet but they knew that if you couldn't see him it was a lot quieter. He breathed deeply.  
_**1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10**_ And he looked into the darkness of the alleyway, he walked forwards a few steps before meeting a small child, the boy looked up at him and swallowed loudly.  
"Go away!" the child growled, but there was too much fear there for Loki to even raise an eyebrow.  
_**Are you a boy?**_ Loki asked with his voice, the boy tried to push himself into the wall to get away from the towering god.  
"You-.. you spoke without opening your mouth..." he said slowly. Loki thought about this for a second, and then looked back down at the boy.  
_**It's a condition,**_ the god informed him. The child shook his head and the moment Loki rolled his eyes he took the opening and scampered away.  
_**Foolish mortal.**_ Loki growled, kicking a tin can under a bin. A soft sound echoed into the alleyway and his eyebrows knitted themselves together. The sound came again. Loki leant down, sitting on his haunches, and peered under the bin, a pair of bright yellow eyes looked back at him.  
_**A cat?**_ Loki pondered, easily reaching under the bin with his long arms and pulling it out. The cat didn't look happy about this put as it was now so far off the ground it decided to bide it's time.  
"Meow," the cat stated. Loki frowned at it.  
_**You are only a kitten, where is your mother?**_ He thought at it, the cat tilted it's head sideways and seemed to ponder this for a second.  
"Meow." It replied simply. Loki sighed, but a small smile crept onto his face.  
_**Can you hear me?**_ Loki asked and then paused_**. Do this for yes**_ He suggested as he nodded his head to show the cat what to do. The kitten waited for a moment before nodding it's head slowly. _**So animals can hear me...**_ Loki's voice stated with wonder. He smiled to himself.

X x X

"Loki?" Thor called; as he poked his head into their room, and then checked under both his and his brother's bed.  
"He's not here," Clint called from the balcony. Tony, now suit free, chuckled to himself as he brought up Loki's current location on his tablet.  
"You put a tracker on him?" Bruce remarked, taking the tablet from Tony's hand and examining it. "Why didn't you tell us this in the first place?'  
"Maybe cause I found it more fun to watch you guys look for the crazed psychopath, rather than show you where he is," remarked Tony with a playful grin.  
"Where is he?" Thor demanded, getting more and more flustered by the minute.  
"He's on the bottom floor, probably waiting for an elevator," Bruce told him, giving the god a brief smile as he sat down in his armchair. Right on cue the elevator doors slid open and Loki stepped out, holding his hands behind his back.  
_**That was fun.**_ His voice informed them sarcastically. Tony raised an eyebrow as Loki walked into the room, carefully planning his route so that he would be facing everyone at all times, adjusting himself if someone tried to walk behind him. His voice was humming ACDC songs loudly.  
"Brother...?" Thor said slowly, everyone was watching Loki suspiciously.  
_**Yes, Thor?**_ Loki responded a bit too quickly.  
"What are you hiding?" the elder brother asked, trying to keep his voice level as Loki pouted innocently.  
_**Nothing,**_ Loki replied his face completely straight... Until a quiet meow gave him away. Loki groaned loudly.  
"What was that?" Tony asked, his head snapping up from his coffee.  
_**Stupid feline, I told you to keep quiet,**_ Loki grumbled, pulling the kitten out, and looking into it's small grey eyes. It mewed unhappily at Loki's comment and tried to nip his nose.  
"Where'd you find it?" Clint asked, walking over to him and taking the kitten from his hand.  
_**I wasn't going to hurt it,**_ Loki snapped. _**I found it in an alleyway;**_ _**she was hungry so I thought I would feed her. **_The kitten meowed again, looking directly at Loki who frowned.  
"Can you understand her?" Thor queried, walked over to Clint and stretching the kitten behind it's ear.  
_**No, but she can understand me,**_ Loki said as he walked over to the cupboard and located a small tin of tuna. Clint set the kitten on the marble island in the kitchen and opened the tin using a knife, as Loki still wasn't allowed to handle anything that could be counted as a weapon. As the kitten meowed happily at her food; no one missed the bright smile on Loki's face.

**A.N: Ahh smutt, okay, vote time – A) continue with just smut, B) Torture Loki's mind from space until he become slightly insane? Then there'll be more comfort after it :) Please review and vote.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary – It's been months since the battle, and Loki has finally gotten his true punishment… His thoughts no longer secrete to the world. After returning, with his brother, to Midgard things will have to change, but for better or worse? Bromance, random, please r&r**

**A.N: Lots of people voted for B so there is gonna be a chapter or two of Loki Torture (because Thanos is still pissed with the god :D (!)) and then I'll go back to comfort **

Loki was lying on his back on the floor, holding the kitten in the air and doing his best without magic to make it look like the small feline was flying.

_**Little ball of fluff... **_Loki's voice commented, Clint grinned as he listened to the god's thoughts. For the past three hours he'd been thinking of nothing but the cat. It was pretty hard to believe that he'd tried to destroy the city not six months ago when he was playing like this. Like a child.

"Brother, are you not going to eat?" Thor asked, popping another pop tart into his mouth and raising an eyebrow in question at his brother.

_**Not hungry, playing with the fluffball**_**.** Loki informed him, making quiet whooshing noises as the cat mewed happily.

"If it pees on his face I'll laugh." Tony remarked, lounging on the couch with a video camera in one hand and using his other to flip through the tablet on his lap. He glanced over to Loki, his hair was shorter now, they'd cut it when the cat had managed to tangle itself up in it. His black locks were now flatterned down and didn't go past his neck. The cat mewed again as Loki held it still in midair. Pain flashed through his tone and Clint jumped forwards just in time to stop the cat's sudden decent.

X x X

**I WILL KILL YOU** Screamed through the room, Loki had his hands on either side of his head and he crumpled into himself on the floor.

"Loki!" Thor yelled, dropping the pop tarts and running towards his brother. Clint set the kitten on the coffee table and slid back over to where Loki was having some kind of fit on the floor.

"Hey, Loki! Loki!" Clint didn't dare touch the man as some kind of deep blue magic was pouring off him. The god arched his back and screamed.

"What's wrong with him?" Tony yelled, Bruce (who'd previously been in the lab) was now also besides Loki and checking his pulse. The god's eyes opened wide and the three men around him were battered with images of a man and of a hand with long, dagger like nails that- Then Loki's voice shouted so loudly that they couldn't even keep their eyes open to see the pictures.

_**I didn't mean to fail! It was your army's fault! DONOTTOUCHME! STOPIT! STOPIT! STOPIT!**_ The god tried to roll onto his side but Thor grabbed hold of him and pulled him into an embraced that would have crushed a mortal in an attempt to stop his little bro from thrashing about and hurting himself further.

"Brother, calm yourself." But with his eyes open, Thor could see what Loki could see.

X x X

Thanos stood above him, Loki tried to look away but Thanos' eyes burned into his soul and held him in place as some kind of liquid was poured into his mouth. He couldn't even scream as his body shook from the pain. Fire ripped down his throat, tearing his soul to pieces inside him, and oh, how he wished he could scream. Just to vent some of his pain but he was silent in his terror.

"This is your true punishment." Thanos growled, throwing the bowl to his side and grabbing Loki's neck. He picked up the god so his feet weren't touching the ground. "SCREAM!" Thanos yelled, and so Loki did. His scream was nothing slightly resembling human, it was like an animal slowly having each of its limbs being burned off by acid. Thanos smiled. Then he threw Loki back into his body, an evil smirk plastered on his insane face.

X x X

Bruce was sure that the scream that has escaped Loki's lips a few moments ago wasn't normal; it was like nothing he'd ever heard before.

"Loki?" Thor whispered as Loki's eyes opened and he stared at the ceiling, his eyes the same strange concoction of blues that Clint's once were. His eyes dimmed back to green and then rolled backwards into his head.

"Shit." Clint mumbled, the kitten mewed, or screeched, unhappily.

"Is he dead?" Tony asked, his head only just poking over the back of the couch.

"No." Thor growled, pulling his unconscious brother closer to him as he glared at the billionaire.

"Thor, let me look at him, I'm a doctor, remember?" Bruce reminded the god; Thor looked at his brother before set him on the floor. Bruce took a deep breath then pulled out a little touch and shone it into Loki's eyes, his normal was still there and there didn't appear to be anything else odd about his eyes. In truth, Bruce couldn't find anything physically wrong with that god. He was beginning to think that this was just a one off fit of someone trying to enter his mind.

"What did you see?" Clint asked Thor, the god shifted uncomfortably.

"Someone poured some kind of potion down his throat, it was supposed to 'break his soul' I believe." He mumbled, not taking his eyes off his brother.

_**Thor... **_Loki's voice groaned, although the god's body showed no sign of waking his mind seemed to already be stirring.

"Brother! I am here, Loki!" Thor grabbed Loki's hand.

_**Hurts... Hurts a lot, brother. I'm sorry, I didn't have a choice, he made me do it. **_Loki's voice stuttered. _**Kill me…**_

"Sh, it is okay, brother. Just rest." Thor instructed gently, Loki opened his eyes and stared for a long moment at his brother before they slid shut and he fell to sleep.

X x X

"What do you think's wrong?" Tony asked, Bruce was sat a few meters away from him. They'd both gone down to the lab after what had happened, Clint had gone to find Natasha and the cat had trotted after Thor to his and Loki's room.

"I don't know." Bruce admitted, leaning back in his chair and staring at the ceiling. Tony spun his chair around, unsure what to say next.

"Did you feel it?" He mumbled quietly, half hoping that Bruce didn't hear the question but the scientist looked up at him seriously.

"You mean before the scream?" Tony nodded. "Yes." Bruce informed him, not wanting to go into detail about what he'd felt, he thought that the other guy might suddenly rip his way out. He'd felt Loki's pain, probably more than Tony had as he'd been looking at his face when it had started. Bruce ran his fingertips along his throat, it was still tingling slightly after the burning sensation, the doctor knew that Loki must of felt four or five times that amount of pain but he hadn't screamed until it had become less intense. Maybe Thor saw something the Bruce didn't? Tony sighed and closed his eyes tight.

"What do you reckon happened to him?"

"I have absolutely no idea, but I don't think he'll be the same when he wakes up. If he was at full power then maybe it wouldn't have been as bad for him but seeing as he was in a weaken state-" Bruce cut himself off and sighed, he truly didn't know what to think of the god, they'd only just begun to get used to him and now this happens? It didn't make any sense!

**A.n: Ah the joys of my mind xD Sorry for anyone who didn't want torture (I know there are a lot like that) but I just thought I'd put a bit in… It's not even that much really, like a paragraph :P Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary – It's been months since the battle, and Loki has finally gotten his true punishment… His thoughts no longer secrete to the world. After returning, with his brother, to Midgard things will have to change, but for better or worse? Bromance, random, please r&r**

**A.N: Ah, the joy of writer's block, I owe a lot to my Beta for getting me back on this story :) I'm just trying to juggle four at a time and my brain doesn't work properly!**

Loki forced open his heavy lids, his head was pounding angrily as his eyes adjusted to show him the ceiling of his room. He could hear Thor's heavy breathing beside him and tilted his head to the side to stare at his brother; the older god was half asleep with a pile of Pop-Tarts on the bedside table, half of them were missing chunks.  
_**Thor?**_ Loki had to concentrate hard to get the word to the top of his Voice. He could hear an odd buzzing coming from him that was drowning out most of his normal thoughts. Thor's eyes opened quickly and he stared at his brother, Loki could tell that he was two seconds away from giving Loki a bone crushing hug so he quickly asked what had happened. It hurt a lot to ask that question using his Noise but his throat felt dry, far too dry to speak.  
"A man attacked you in your mind, he did something to you..." Thor mumbled, his joy at seeing Loki okay was vanishing by the second.  
_**Why now?**_ Loki grumbled to himself, hoping his new found buzz would hide it from Thor. It didn't.  
"What do you mean? You know him?" the god of thunder demanded, shoving a Pop-Tart into his mouth.  
_**He was a general in the Chituri army, I killed off almost all of his soldiers... I am going to leap to the assumption that he has done something to me as compensation for destroying his plan of universal domination...**_ Loki informed him, rolling back to face the ceiling once again. He felt like Mjolnir was on his chest as he huffed, no sound came from him, but pain began to crush his ribs against his lungs.  
"Why did you not tell me this before?" Thor asked, anger rising in his voice. "Is this why you were so adamant not to stop fighting?" Loki tried not to look Thor in the eye but the large god grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at his face.  
_**I... don't- sentimentBUZZZZIdidn'twantyoutostayaliveifyouhate dmeZZBUZZyouleftmenochoiceZZ BUZZ **_Thor pulled back away from his brother as Loki's hands jumped to his head and he cringed, the pain had left his chest and decided to thunder behind his forehead instead.  
"I'll be back soon." Thor informed him slowly, watching his brother curiously before standing up and leaving the room.

X x X

Tony poured himself another cup of coffee, it had been about 8 hours since Loki's fit and because of the loud buzzing and constant shouting coming from the gods' room, it had kept everyone up.  
"Don't you think it'd just be easier to kill him?" Natasha suggested, taking Tony's mug and downing the liquid in it. Tony couldn't help but grin and Natasha darted to the sink and spat it out.  
"Don't take things that aren't yours," Tony remarked, pulling his real cup of coffee out from a shelf under the counter and tipping the rest of the muddy brown liquid that Natasha had drunk into the sink.  
"What the hell was that?" she demanded, washing out her mouth with cold tap water.  
"I don't know... some kind of herbal tea thing." He held up an oddly shaped orange jar and examined the label, but just as he was about to speak again Thor stalked into the room, his fists were clenched and he had an expression that informed everyone he'd kill them if they looked at him in the wrong way.  
"What's up, Thor?" Bruce asked, frowning slightly as Thor began to pace the room.  
"Not all is as it seemed with my brother," the god stated darkly. Tony raised an eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?" Tony took a long sip of coffee and watched the god curiously.  
"The man that attacked him last night, his name was Thanos. I believe that my brother had some sort of bargain with him but failed to uphold his side of the deal." Thor finally collapsed onto the lounge. They could hear Loki's Voice from downstairs, it was beginning to get clearing now, as the pain of his fit began to wear off. Luckily for everyone who wanted sleep it also seemed to get be getting quieter.  
"He'll be fine Thor," Bruce said dismissively to the god, giving him a small smile. "Even though I don't like, or trust, him I'm pretty certain that he'll be back to his usual self soon enough."

X x X

Loki had rolled on to his side and was examining the wall, the repeating pattern had taken him only a few seconds to figure out, but he was still trying to burn every little detail into his mind. It was calming him down, looking at something that was so simple and clear.

"Meow?"

Loki didn't bother speaking to the cat he just rolled over, getting ready to prop himself up on his elbow and stare at the doorway but as he turned he found himself nose to nose with the kitten. It stared at him, sizing him up in his weakened state, looking him up and down with it's bright eyes, he finally noticed how dirty her fur was. From a distance she just looked a dark grey colour, but now that Loki was nose to nose with the furball he could see the dirty embedded deep in her fur. He scooped her up and looked at her seriously.  
_**If I wash you will you run away?**_ The cat paused for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea or not before shaking its small head. _**Good cat.**_

"Mew!"

she grumbled. Loki couldn't help but smile as he stood, wavering slightly as a new stab of pain entered his head before walking into the ensuite bathroom and running some warm water into the shallow sink. The kitten sat besides the basin, watching the water swirl with intrigue. Loki knew that it would be stupid to use Midgardian hair produces on the small creature and so just lowered the cat into the water and gently rubbed the clean liquid into her fur. The kitten, who had seemed wary when Loki had first placed her in the water, seemed to be relaxing; she purred softly as Loki washed her ears. Loki smiled again, he wonder if his mother had ever felt this simple joy when she had been looking after him and his brother. Then again, Frigga had always had the help of many servants to help her look after the boisterous princes.  
_**Hmm, maybe I should name you? Though, Thor has always been better at naming things than I-**_ Loki stopped himself, feeling a pang of jealousy before pushing it away. Thor had never been better he'd just had more opportunity.

"Meow?"

Loki glanced down at the kitten and scratched it behind it ear, causing it to purr again. Now that the majority of dirt was removed from her fur, Loki could see that the kitten's fur was actually a brilliant blue that he hadn't know Midgardian animals could be.  
_**Nanna?**_ Loki asked, the kitten looked up at him and mewed again, more happily this time as Loki lifted her out of the sink and set her on a white fluffy towel. Without needing to be told the kitten- Nanna, began to roll around, getting the worse of the wet out of her coat.

X x X

Tony had asked Jarvis to order Chinese food for about 20 people, as both Loki and Thor ate way too much to be considered healthy. It always surprised Tony that Loki was so lean when he practically matched Thor bite for bite.  
"Guys!" he yelled. After their small meeting Steve had gone to the gym, Clint and Natasha had gone off to the range and Bruce had disappeared into his lab. Thor sat on the lounge, watching Tony unpack the food with an almost crazed look in his eyes.  
"Man of Iron, how long will it take for the others to arrive?" Thor asked, staring longingly at the rice packet Tony had just taken out of the paper bag. Clint practically jumped into the room, Natasha walked in behind him and they both sat at the large dining table. Thor stood but instead of going over to the table he began to walk towards the door the the stairway. Just as he was about to reach it, he paused.  
_**Come on, let's go get some food, you must be hungry...**_ Loki's voice echoed into the room, he sounded a lot better than earlier, a lot more cheerful too. Tony could've sworn he saw Clint 'Aww' when they all heard the kitten mew in response. Loki opened the door into the room just as everyone else was sitting down. There was a seat waiting for him next to Thor, something tugged at the corners of his mouth, but he looked down at Nanna so no one could see. Nanna seemed to like the table, she jumped from Loki's hands and landed elegantly on the polished wood. Unfortunately, before anyone could stop her, she buried her head in a small tub of chicken.  
"Well..." Tony began but Clint reached past Nanna, picked up a piece of chewed chicken and swallowed it. Resulting in a glare from Natasha.  
"Nanna!" Loki said, using his mouth... or at least that was what he had planned to say but as had spoken the words all that had come out of his mouth was air and a sound that was oddly like metal scraping against metal. Loki froze, as did everyone else, and then shut his mouth quickly.  
_**What in Odin's beard what that?**_ His voice asked.

**A.n: Nanna… SHE WILL BE MINE! Please review :D **


	7. Important!

Hello! Sorry this isn't a chapter :(

Due to me being back at school I can no longer continue this fanfic (well I could but the updates would be so few and far between that I feel it'd be unfair on you guys)… So! I'm putting this (and all my other fanfics) up for adoption! Please PM me or review if you are interested, if multiple people want them then I'll read a bit of your work and choose whoevers writing style seems best for the story.

Lots of love,

Hannah McTiny xx


End file.
